Needing You
by OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: A parody of a HK movie of the same name starring Andy Lau & Sammi Chen. Yaoi Pairing-MitsuixKoshino
1. Chapter 1

It was chilly out on the hill where an old but well-kept temple was situated with it's bells, mini pagodas and stone structures lay scattered around the area. The brown, dried up leaves fluttered lazily on the ground, covering the soft earth and the strung up on trees and the stone structures were the white paper shapes on a long piece of string, making the place seemed messy but adding the place a feeling of worship. The people all young and old with faith and romantic beliefs in their hearts walked around the temple area giving donations, muttering prayers or talking with one another about fate and life.

In front of the tallest mini pagoda in a middle of a clearing were two young school girls with a piece of patterned paper wrapped in plastic on each of their hands.

"Come on, make a wish!" urged one of the girl to her friend.

"How do you do it?" her friend asked, taking the patterned paper out of it's envelope-like wrap, "Does it work?"

"It's supposed to work," the first girl answered, "Just write on the amulet what you want the love of your life to say to you and your wish will come true."

The skeptical girl shrugged, "Oh, all right. I'll try it. What do you want your boyfriend to say?"

The girl smiled, "Of course I want him to say 'I love you'".

Her friend's eyes went wide, "Your boyfriend hasn't said that to you yet?"

The girl sighed, "No. And I also want him to say that he'll take care of me and ask me to marry him."

The second girl sniffed, "I want to be more practical. I want him to promise to give me all his money and listen to everything that I say!"

The first girl laughed, "That's good too."

An hour later, a young man with dark hair parted in the middle walked towards were the girls have been kneeling and took out a patterned paper in a plastic wrap out of his pocket and sighed. Before he thought about throwing the paper away and call himself all kinds of romantic fool, the young man quickly jotted down the words he wanted to hear most from the person he loves on the paper and slipped it back into the wrap. Closing his eyes he let the string attached to the wrapper dangle from his fingers as he bowed and clapped his hands twice before uttering a silent prayer from the heart.

* * *

The alarm clock beeped incessantly before a hand reached out to slam the mechanism shut. Groping to get a better handhold, the man in the bed picked the alarm clock from the night stand and peered at the digital numbers with crusty eyes. A few minutes later the man with the scar on his chin was in the bathroom teeth brushed, showered, shaved and feeling as fresh as a daisy. Toweling his short hair furiously, he walked out to his room to put on his clothes and when he was done and ready to go for work, he took out a few yen notes and placed them on the night stand beside the sleeping form on the bed.

"Hey, housekeeping is at ten," Mitsui told the woman who was waking up slowly to the noise he was making as he walked about.

As the man was walking out the door, the young woman snatched the notes from the night stand and burrowed herself deeper in the covers. It was still 7.30am and she has a lot of sleep to catch up to.

_**xxx**_

The business area complex was already abuzz with the white collared workers just ariving for the start of the day. Among the crowd of professionals was Mitsui talking to his friend by using a headset attached to his mobile phone as he walked to his department office.

"Ok," the devilishly handsome young man told his friend who was also one of his connection pals, "I'll take care of it for you. Ja."

Arriving on the destined floor, Mitsui passed by the recpetionist and greeted the girl manning the counter and her friend, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Mitsui-san," the two girls bowed.

"Here are your mail, Mitsui-san," the receptionist said, handing them over to their boss.

"Thanks," smiled Mitsui before he grinned at the receptionist's friend who was also his subordinate, "Hey, Bo-chan. You look great."

"Really?" the young woman giggled shyly.

"Hai," Mitsui winked at her, "If you show more cleavage and lift your skirt higher you'll make all the men crazy."

The receptionist laughed while the woman blushed, "Mitsui-san!"

The phone in his pocket beeped again and he only had to touch a button to allow the transmission to reach him through the earphones. Waving a distracted wave to the young women at the counter Mitsui was all business again, "Hello. Yeah? Two thousand? No problem." As the client talked, Mitsui let his feet bring him to his private office, "When shall we sign it? Tonight?" He weaved his way past his early-arriving staff as he continued sweet-talking his client, "No problem. I shall book a room at the Grand Royale. I'll get the girls ready for you as well." After a pause the man laughed, "Alright. Tonight. Bye."

When he finally reached his office he opened the door to see an unfamiliar person standing in front of his desk using his phone.

"You don't have to get mad everytime I bring this up," the person sighed into the phone.

It took a 6 seconds for Mitsui to 1) wonder if he has entered the wrong room, 2) peek outside to make sure that it was his room he has entered and 3) to march up to the person to demand why he was doing his room using his phone.

"Hey, man. What are you doing here?"

The man on the phone didn't seem to have heard Mitsui for he kept on talking to the person on the line, "It's been three years! I'm afraid it'll end if things don't change!"

_"You think that's how people maintain a relationship? What matters is whether they have feelings for each other. I do, I love you."_

"Then think about what I said. I just want us to live together," persisted the young man.

Mitsui frowned and tried again, "Excuse me, this is my room!"

The person on the other line was talking again, _"I need my personal creative space. I need to make money. Don't pick a fight with me for this little thing."_

The young man in the office stayed silent before his partner spoke, _"What matters is that I love you... Hm? excuse me? Yes, coffee please..."_

The young man growled and slammed the phone down on the table as his boyfriend talked with the waiter to ask for some eggs. Ignoring Mitsui's presence, the young man with middle-parted hair stalked out of the office in anger. Mitsui blinked and picked up the receiver to hear the boyfriend's smooth voice still trying to placate his lover into forgetting the idea.

_"...get those thoughts out of your head, okay? They'll just confuse you. Aren't we doing well? You stay over for a night when you're free. We haven't had a problem before."_

Mitsui scoffed, "That's easy for you, isn't it? You have someone to order around with no strings attached."

A gap a silent was heard before the man on the other line asked, "...who is this?"

"Just a passerby," Mitsui answered before hanging up rudely. At that moment his secretary came in looking sheepish.

"Who was that guy?!" demanded Mitsui.

"That was Koshino Hiroaki who just got transferred here today," the middle-aged woman answered.

"Who's he? What are you talking about?!"

His secretary looked at his reprovingly, "I told you not to approve of his transfer but you wouldn't listen!"

"When did you say that?"

Suddenly an enraged scream was heard from outside the room, breaking their argument.

"See," cried the scretary throwing her hands up in the air, "he's lost it again. God knows what he's up to now."

Instead of asking her what she meant by that, Mitsui ran out when another scream was heard, with the woman at his heels towards where the other staff has run to to see what has happened to their new colleague.

"Koshino-san! Koshino-san!" called the men as they knocked furiously on the door to the men's restroom.

"He locked herself inside," murmured one man as he tried to twist the knob unsuccessfully.

"Never mind," Mitsui told them as he pushed his way through the crowd, "Let him be."

"Something's wrong," said another man quietly, "He stopped screaming."

Mitsui huffed and was about to turn back to his office when he heard breaking glass from inside the locked restroom. Everyone went quiet before the men and women included renewed their efforts to get Koshino to let them in.

Mitsui again pushed his way towards the restrooms door and tried to open it but was unsuccessful.

"Open up!" yelled Mitsui, banging at the door.

"He's going to cut himself," gasped a woman in dread.

"Get the keys from Serena," said another woman.

"She went out," Mitsui's secretary told them.

Suddenly a strong smell came out from underneath the door and a man wondered out loud, "What's that smell?"

"Smells like antiseptic solution!" gasped one of their female colleague.

"He's trying to poison himself?" blinked a man.

"Oh my God! He's killing himself twice!" someone cried out.

"Let's ram the door!" another man suggested.

As Mitsui and the man rammed against the door with their shoulders, Mitsui's secretary began, "I don't think that's necessary-"

But the door was already forced open and the workers tumbled inside, nearly crushing over their boss in the process.

Hearing some noise in the farthest cubicle, they quickly rushed there, expecting a bloody suicide scene. Instead they saw Koshino on his knees scrubbing the toilet bowl furiously with a brush and a pair plastic gloves on his hands. When the young man turned his head around he was presented with the view of his surprised colleagues and new boss, all crowded outside the toilet cubicle staring at him stupidly.

"The toilet was dirty so I might as well clean it," he sniffed.

Mitsui and the rest blinked.

"Watch out for the mess on the floor. I accidentally dropped the flower vase just now," Koshino told them before he turned back to his work scrubbing the toilet bowl clean.

Mitsui shook his head and turned around to walk wearily back to his room. His secretary caught up with him and mused out loud, "Cleaning the toilet is at least constructive. I heard he played with the paper shredder last time and wasted a few boxes of paper."

Mitsui sighed. And then a worker ran up to him and bowed, handing him a file, "Mitsui-san. Okimari-san says that it's urgent and he want you to take a look."

Mitsui accepted the file with a faint thanks, his eyes already skimming the words on the paper before the young woman walked away.

"I want the day off."

Mitsui looked up and frowned when he saw his new subordinate standing in front of him with an unhappy look on his face.

"Come again?"

"I want a day off," Koshino told him again.

Mitsui walked slowly towards the shorter man and demanded lowly, "What is your reason?"

When Koshino did not answer, the young boss asked again, "Are you sick?"

Koshino bit his lip trying to keep himself from screaming again and answered just as lowly, "Then I quit. I want the day off."

"You need a one month's notice," Mitsui told him coldly before turning around to walk away.

"I don't care," Koshino persisted, "I'll pay for your losses. I just want the day off!"

Mitsui turned around and regarded the young man disgustedly. Koshino was staring at the floor, a mantra flowing through his lips, "I want the day off... I want the day off..."

Mitsui sighed loudly and groaned, "So leave."

"...I want the day off...I want the day off..."

"Leave then! Leave!" yelled Mitsui, waving Koshino away in frustration. Koshino quickly shut up, turned to his cubicle to pick up his bag and left hurriedly.

Mitsui rubbed his forehead and glared at his people, "What are you looking at? Go back to work!"

As the workers grudgingly went back to their tasks, Mitsui's eye happened to catch upon a voluptuous figure in black slinku dress with a fur collar standing at the corridor.

"Hi," the short-haired woman greeted, her cherry-red lips curled onto a sensuous smile Mitsui knew so well.

"She has been waiting for you in the conference room," Mitsui's secretary told the scarred-face man.

"Long time no see," the young woman said.

"Yes," Mitsui agreed softly, "It's been a while."

_**xxx**_

In the conference room Mitsui and the young woman sat at the desk giving caring glances to one another.

"What's this about? You've got the divorce papers already?" asked Mitsui.

"Yes, I did," nodded Eri, "Thank you for being so prompt." Taking off her dark glasses covering her beautiful eyes, she stared back into her ex-husband's eyes and confessed softly, "I came here to see you actually. Are you angry with me?"

When Mitsui did not answer, Eri went on, "If you aren't I would be very disappointed."

Mitsui cocked his head and asked, "Why?"

"Because I left you and married Joe," sighed the woman gustily, fiddling with her sun-glasses with her slim fingers, "I've always wondered what you felt about me."

Mitsui faltered but was able to smoothly change the topic, "Are you two doing well?"

Eri smiled, "I'll answer that next time."

Before Mitsui could press her, Eri grinned and motioned out the frosted window of the conference room, "The guy just now. He's cute."

"You must be joking," Mitsui chuckled, "he's trouble!"

The short-haired woman shook her fingers, "Ah, but many odd couples end up being lovers."

The man laughed, "No way! I'd rather die!"

* * *

_First posted on 19th Feb 2001_


	2. Chapter 2

At the shopping mall at the centre of the district, Koshino was walking around and looking at the window displays of the stores inside the building, only coming in to buy if the shop offered any basketball sports' equipment. After he wandered around the mall covering more than half the area of the building with his hands full of his purchases he decided to turn back when suddenly the phone in his pocket beeped. He took it out hurriedly and when he recognised the number on the screen as his boyfriend's he took a deep breath and answered, "Hello. Chris?"

_"Are you out shopping basketball things again?"_ were Chris's first words.

"So?" Koshino challenged.

_"Hiro-kun, you can't go on buying those stuffs everytime you're angry. Those things are not cheap_," scolded the man on the other line.

"Yeah, yeah," Koshino sighed as he sat down on a nearby seat in the middle of the mall near a fountain. Taking out his brand new basketball from the shopping bag he let it twirl on his finger as he listened to Chris still nagging at his frivolousness. When the man stopped talking, Koshino began hesitantly, "Uh, Chris. About what we talked earlier..."

_"Why are you bringing that up again?"_ Chris's exasperated tone came from the phone, "Jeez Hiro! I need to work here! How can I work if I'm in a bad mood?!"

The young man rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay. Sorry..."

Chris sighed. _"I gotta go. I'm busy."_

And then the line went dead. Koshino huffed irritably and stuffed his ball back into the shopping bag before picking up the rest of his purchases. Putting his phone back in his pocket, he got up from his seat and was about to walk away when he saw a familiar-looking person at the other side of the fountain standing there alone.

_Chris? What's he doing here?_ Koshino wondered when he saw his boyfriend looking towards a young woman with a smile on his face.

_Must be a client of his..._

Koshino's body froze when he saw the woman tipped his head up to Chris's cheek to give him a quick peck. Quickly hiding his face behind the bags he was holding, the young man shook his head mentally, valiantly denying what he was seeing. Chris has been the most romantic and cute boyfriend any gay man would love to have. Sure, his friends have warned him that Chris was known to be a playboy, even batting for both teams but Chris has said that he loves him and Koshino believed it. When Chris and the woman walked past him, Koshino burrowed his face deeper behind his bags.

"I love you," Koshino heard Chris say to his companion.

Koshino felt his heart break into two.

* * *

Koshino walked dazedly back to his apartment where he stayed alone and what he saw in his mailbox were bills and a letter from the realty agent about the other apartment he wanted to buy. They were requesting a copy of his financial statement and he would have to pay the deposit when the lease was signed. If his old apartment building wasn't being pulled down for safety reasons he wouldn't have bothered to look for another apartment.

Koshino groaned when he remembered that he has already quit his job. He wondered if his new boss was a guy who can easily forgive. Koshino sighed when he remembered Mitsui's displeased face.

Maybe not.

Pressing the play button on his messaging machine, Koshino listened to the voices coming out of it as he arranged his new sports gear in his closet.

"Hey, Koshino! It's Hikoichi! Great news! I'm getting married! The banquet's on the 12th of next month! Call me, ne!"

_-Beep-_

"Koshino-kun! It's me, Mitsuo! Ran-kun finally proposed! I'm so happy! Call me and I'll tell everything to you!"

-_Beep_-

Sighing again with a heavier feeling of one who would like to just quit everything and die, Koshino walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

And maybe clean it later, before going to work on the living room... and the kitchen... and the closet does need a few straightening up...

* * *

The next day at the meeting room in the office, Mitsui and his people were going head to head against another department lead by Kishimoto of a fault that has happened among their workers. Akagi sat at the head of the table acting as the mediator.

"I've sent my order at 8am. Monday morning," stated Kishimoto firmly.

"You were still asleep," scoffed Mitsui, "How can you say the goods are yours?"

"So you're saying the goods are yours?! That's crap!" growled Kishimoto, "I have the receipt in black and white. I saw my man stamping my order with my own eyes!"

"I don't know what you're trying to pull," said Mitsui lowly before he turned to Akagi, "Think about it Akagi. Is the Taiwanese or the Malaysian client more important?"

Kishimoto leaned forward to demand the scarred-face man, "So I should just drop everything and serve your client? This company has a system, Mitsui."

Akagi nodded, "He's right Mitsui. We have to go by the rules. I'm sorry."

"Akagi..." began Mitsui.

"Is that all? Then this meeting has ended," Akagi cut him off firmly and made to stand up when a voice cut in through the murmurs of the workers, "Should we just ignore the "urgent" stamp and the serial number?"

Akagi settled back in his seat slowly and turned to the young man with middle-parted hair sitting at the farthest side of Mitsui's line. "What do you mean?" the chief asked.

Everyone turned to Koshino who sipped on his sugar-cane drink a little before continuing, "The Sales Department always fought over the goods. Remember the meeting last November? It was agreed that any order to be sent within 48 hours will require an "urgent" stamp."

The rest of the staff suddenly began shifting through their folders as Koshino continued on with his reading from his own organised folder, "But when everyone abused the system it was agreed in another meeting that any order will require computer serial numbers."

With help from his secretary, Mitsui quickly found the memo of the two meetings and a sample of the order of the goods they were fighting for. Triumphantly, Mitsui placed it in front of Akagi on the desk and stated, "My order papers have both."

Turning towards Kishimoto, Mitsui arched his eyebrows in challenge, "Do you have any?"

Kishimoto's face twisted in surpressed anger. Just when everyone thought he would blow his top as he was known to do when things did not go his way, the man stood up angrily and left the room with his department people on tow without waiting for Akagi to dismiss them.

With a respected bow to Akagi, Mitsui and his subordinates followed them out leaving the puzzled Koshino behind.

"Hmph..." Koshino shrugged, closing up his folder as he sipped on his drink, "I guess the procedure's right."

_**xxx**_

Koshino sat on his desk to start on his work when a pregnant woman walked up to him with 3 ring files in her arms.

"Koshino-kun. Could you help me sort out the Guanzhou client?" pleaded Mari, "The babies are acting up and I think I need to have an X-Ray done."

"Uh, Okay," the young man nodded as she placed the files on his desk on top of his own work.

"But remember to finish the Shenzhen case first," the woman reminded her colleague.

"Yes."

As Mari took her seat with a pleased smile on her face, Koshino began working, both not realising that they were being watched by their superior officer.

A few seconds later a young woman with wavy hair rushed up to Koshino and asked, "Did you handle Southeast Asia when you worked for Kurunoe-san?"

"Yes, I did," Koshin answered, picking up a pen as he looked at her.

"A company in Singapore sent an order. Take care of it for me, ne?" she smiled prettily.

"Um, okay..." Koshino nodded, taking the blue file from her.

Suddenly a portly man appeared by his desk and casually tossed his file on Koshino's already growing pile of work, "Please give these to me before 5."

"Before five?" Koshino blinked looking through the new file as the portly man walked away. A few moments later, he shrugged and began to delve into 'his' work.

Mitsui watched the young man pick up the weight of his fellow colleagues without batting an eyelid, with new mixed feelings. He admired Koshino for his hardwork and observant skills but at the same time he was annoyed the young man would want to burden himself with work that was not his responsibility.

At that moment a woman with the latest fashion style adorned on her young self walked into the office with a skip in her steps as if she had just came in from a holiday cruise, even if she was 2 hours late for work. Mitsui frowned at her as she nodded her greeting before settling herself down at her own desk to start work.

"Come any later and you can go work in night clubs," Mitsui murmured, clear enough for her to hear.

The woman called Mimi turned around and sulked. "I play mahjong with clients last night and lost money. I meet my monthly quota so what's the big deal?"

Leaning his elbows against Mimi's cubicle wall, Mitsui shrugged as if he didn't care, "Fine. Then from now on no one will have to entertain clients. Starting next month, your entertainment allowance is cancelled."

Mimi's arrogant look fell. The whole office who heard the conversation went quiet, their bodies motionless with dreaded anticipation as they felt the tenseness in the room between the two people. Mitsui rarely scolds them but when he does, it makes the victim wish he or she has never crossed him. He was popular with his wit, humour and sex appeal but as a boss he was strict, firm and often callously straight-forward.

"What?" Mitsui said looking at everyone in the room, "Don't you all understand why I'm doing it? Why don't you ask her? She lost money because of entertaining the clients."

Mimi looked down for a moment before she lifted her eyes to meet Mitsui's with a sweet but forced smile, "I'm sorry. I was kidding. I wasn't serious about it."

"I was," Mitsui told her, pushing himself away from her cubicle wall. Turning towards the people around him, Mitsui said out loud, "When I tell you _when_ to come to work and _what_ work to do, I mean what I say. Remember that."

When the scarred-face man disappeared into his room, the three people who asked Koshino to do their work for them, rushed towards the young man's desk to take their files back. When they were gone Koshino was left with only one folder he started with. At least now he knows that he would be able to finish his work before lunch.


End file.
